1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a support member and more particularly to an accessory support member for a protective helmet.
The present invention also relates to a helmet attachment for a crash-helmet or protective helmet and more particularly to a helmet attachment adapted to carry helmet accessories such as ear-protectors, a face shield in the form of a visor and/or a rain shield in the form of a protective curtain adapted to cover the back of a persons neck.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional helmet attachment means for ear-protectors or ear-phones, for instance, are screwed onto the helmet which must therefore be provided with holes. Another type of helmet attachment means which has been proposed is retained by means of an adjustable band tied around the helmet immediately above its lower peripheral edge. Neither of these known types of helmet attachment means are adapted to facilitate the mounting of several separate helmet accessories which may be attached and removed independently.